1. Field of the invention
This invention relates in general to connectors for tubular members, particularly for oil field use, and particularly for a connector that utilizes a latch ring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain operations in subsea well drilling require an upper tubular connector to be lowered remotely into engagement with a lower tubular member located subsea. This may occur in tieback and mudline operations, for example. In these types of operations, the operator wishes to be able to releasably secure the upper tubular member into the lower tubular member without extensive rotation. The operator wishes to be able to release the upper tubular member from the lower tubular member by reverse rotation.
In one type of prior art connector, the upper tubular member has a pin on its upper end that stabs into a receptacle or box on the lower tubular member. The upper tubular member carries a latch ring. The latch ring will contract during the stabbing movement. Subsequent rotation will secure the members together.
There are various types of latch rings. One utilizes a latch ring with a thread on the outer diameter and square shoulders on the inner diameter. While workable, this necessitates a latch ring with thick wall sections to accommodate areas where the outer diameter thread is not backed up by a shoulder. A thick latch ring reduces the diameter of the bore of the connector.